Wege
by Avarra
Summary: Eine Geschichte über James und Severus, über ihr fünftes Jahr an Hogwarts und über die Wege, die die beiden gehen...


_Hallo!_

_Dies ist eine FanFiction über das fünfte Jahr der Rumtreiber (spezieller gesagt James) und Severus Snape. Mir gehören diese Figuren natürlich nicht und ich möchte auch kein Geld damit verdienen. Dennoch sind die Figuren, die ich mir dazu ausdenke sowie die Geschichte an sich mein geistiges Eigentum und ich möchte nicht, dass diese ohne meine Zustimmung irgendwo veröffentlicht wird._

_Und nun..._

_**1. Kapitel – Eine Nacht, ein Tag, ein Päckchen**_

James Potter hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Nacht so lang sein könnte. Und doch beschwor er die Zeit, nur ja so langsam als möglich zu fließen. Er hatte es nicht eilig und wenn der nächste Morgen nie kommen sollte, so wäre es ihm nur Recht gewesen.

Er lag in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke über sich an. Obwohl es gegen zwei Uhr morgens war, konnte er die Fotos, die dort oben hingen, gut erkennen, denn der Mond, kurz vor seiner vollen Schönheit, leuchtete hell in sein Zimmer.  
Geschossen in vier wunderbaren und aufregenden Hogwarts-Jahren, zeigten die Bilder seine besten Freunde, Faxen machend und sich gegenseitig Streiche spielend. Dennoch nahm er deren Kapriolen kaum wahr.

James schloss die Augen und sah wieder einmal das Gesicht seines Lieblingsonkels, Aldrick, vor sich. Er erinnerte sich, wie er von ihm Quidditch beigebracht bekommen hatte und wie heftig seine Mutter sich dagegen gesträubt hatte, denn schließlich war James zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade mal vier Jahre alt gewesen. ‚Sie hat uns bitterböse angesehen und uns beide ausgeschimpft und dann hat Onkel Aldrick ihr lachend erklärt, dass ich eine Naturbegabung sei und in mir das Talent der Potters stecke. Als wir heimlich weiterübten und sie uns erwischte, hat sie ihm die Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals gejagt, als er gerade auf den Besen steigen wollte. Er hatte einen ganzen Tag zu tun, bis er den Fluch wieder loswurde' Bei der Erinnerung an das Gesicht seines Onkels und dessen komische Verrenkungen stieß James ein leises Geräusch aus, das an ein Schluchzen erinnerte.

Bald würde der Morgen grauen, ein neuer Tag beginnen und er müsste aufstehen. Er müsste sich waschen, anziehen und dann hinunter in die Küche gehen, wo schon seine Eltern beim Frühstück sitzen würden.Sicher würde seine Mutter rote Augen haben und sein Vater würde weiß wie eine Kalkwand sein und genauso gefasst aussehen. Sie würden stumm am Tisch sitzen und frühstücken, wie sie es schon seit fast einer Woche taten.Irgendwann wäre dann die Zeit gekommen und sie müssten aufstehen, per Flohnetz nach „Eternal Grave" reisen und den Rest der Familie treffen. Großmutter Amabel, Tante Emily, ihr Mann Nolan…Sie müssten sich versammeln und dann würde die Beerd…

Nein. Er konnte nicht weiter denken, genauso wenig wie er es laut hätte sagen können. Wenn er es dachte, würde es endgültig sein. Dann stünde fest, für immer, dass Onkel Aldrick tot war. Diese drei Worte in einem Satz schlossen sich gegenseitig aus und James war nicht gewillt, solch dummen Gedanken nachzuhängen.  
Natürlich war Onkel Aldrick nicht tot. Im Tagespropheten hatten sie das nur geschrieben, weil er Mitarbeiter der Mysteriumsabteilung gewesen war und sie seine Deckung nicht auffliegen lassen wollten. Sicher lag er irgendwo in der Sonne und gönnte sich ein paar Drinks, während er über die dummen Artikel aus der Zeitung lachte und ein Buch über Quidditch las.  
Onkel Aldrick konnte nicht tot sein…er durfte nicht tot sein…doch genau aus diesem Grund musste James sich heute seinen schwarzen Umhang anziehen und die Haare bändigen.James drehte sich unwirsch auf die Seite, als könnte er dadurch die bösen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf vertreiben.

Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Besen, der in der Ecke neben dem Fenster stand. Der Sauberwisch 2 hatte schon einiges miterlebt, nicht zuletzt diverse Quidditch-Spiele und verbotene Ausflüge zu geheimen Treffen mit James' Freunden. Trotz alledem sah der Besen fast einwandfrei aus. Sein Stiel war auf Hochglanz poliert und seine Reisigzweige so ordentlich gestutzt, als wäre er gerade erst gekauft worden.  
‚Onkel Aldrick hat ihn mir geschenkt', dachte James und biss sich in die Faust, denn er wurde beinahe überwältigt von dem dringenden Bedürfnis zu schreien. Der Laut saß in seiner Kehle und wollte hinaus, aber James biss nur noch fester in seine Hand. Zähne gruben sich tief in weiche Haut und der Schmerz wurde schlimmer, doch James blieb stumm.  
‚Ich werde nicht weinen', dachte er, ‚ Ich werde nicht weinen und ich werde nicht schreien. Es geht mir gut…nicht weinen…ich werde nicht weinen…nicht……weinen…'

Sein Denken verlangsamte sich, wurde ruhiger, genau wie sein Herzschlag nicht mehr dahin galoppierte, sondern langsam schritt. Die schlaflosen Nächte der vergangenen Woche forderten ihren Tribut, denn obgleich James sich verbissen gegen das Einschlafen wehrte, so sank er doch nach einiger Zeit in unruhigen Schlummer und trieb in Morpheus Armen dahin bis zum Morgengrauen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war ein heißer Tag, wenn auch nicht ungewöhnlich für Ende Juli. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und sandte unerbittlich ihre Strahlen hinab auf die kleine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen. Kein Wind war zu spüren, geschweige denn ein laues Lüftchen und so fiel es den Anwesenden schwer, der Rede des Bestatters zu folgen.

„…geliebter Sohn und Bruder, von allen…." James wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und verzog den Mund. Neben ihm schluchzte ununterbrochen Großmutter Amabel und in seinem Rücken konnte er Tante Emily weinen hören. James selbst blieb stumm. Was hätten denn auch Tränen genutzt? Er wollte nicht um Aldrick weinen. Denn Weinen hieß, den Schmerz vergessen. Und vergessen hieß, dass Aldrick langsam zu einer faden Gestalt wurde, Bestandteil früherer Erinnerungen, die im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr und mehr abgebaut wurden, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwanden.

Irgendwann beendete der Bestatter seine Rede und Schweigen breitete sich aus. Stumm erhoben sich alle von ihren Stühlen und einer nach dem anderen trat an das offene Grab heran, um dem Toten die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Wie überall in der Zaubererwelt war es auch hier Brauch, dem Gestorbenen Erinnerungsstücke mit auf den Weg zu geben, um ihm die Überfahrt ins Reich der Toten leichter zu machen. James sah, wie seine Großmutter unter heftigem Schluchzen einen kleinen Kinderbesen auf den Sarg legte und sich dann, gestützt von ihrem Bruder Frederick, abwandte. Ihm selbst war nur eines eingefallen, was er Aldrick mitgeben konnte – sein erstes Quidditch-Set. Aldrick hatte es ihm zum 6. Geburtstag geschenkt und so lange mit seinem begeisterten Neffen gespielt, bis schließlich James Mutter wutentbrannt ihren Sohn ins Bett gesteckt hatte, da es schon weit nach Mitternacht war.

Der Gedanke, es nun neben seinen Onkel ins Grab zu legen und damit endgültig Abschied zu nehmen, erschien falsch und gleichzeitig richtig. James konnte sich nicht für eine Seite entscheiden, wusste nur, es war für immer, für ewig, als die Holzkiste auf die dunkle Erde traf…James wandte sich ab. Stumm ging er zu seinen Eltern, darauf bedacht, niemanden anzusehen.  
Irgendwann legte ihm sein Vater die Hand auf die Schulter und gemeinsam drehten sie sich um. Der Ausgang von Eternal Grave befand sich etwa 200 Meter vor ihnen, eine halbe Minute vielleicht für einen, der ruhigen Schrittes geht – doch für James war es der längste Gang der Welt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ein tiefes Loch, braun an den Wänden und schwarz im Inneren…viele Menschen stehen um ihn herum, aber da wo Gesichter sein sollten, sind leere Flächen, fast weiß in der grellen Mittagssonne…ein Sarg, da steht ein Sarg…der Grabstein ist ebenfalls bereit…Tonlose Worte erschallen und sollen Trost bringen, aber bringen nur Schmerz, nur Wehe und Leid…"Aldrick Harry Kobus Potter ist von uns gegangen, doch nie werden wir ihn vergessen. Er lebt fort in unseren Herzen."…Der Sarg birgt eine kostbare Fracht, doch kein Leben und senkt sich nun herab…langsam…langsam…als könnte so die Zeit selbst betrogen werden in ihrem unermüdlichen Schritt…aber es nützt nichts…das Holz trifft auf dunkle Erde und da wo Steine reiben, entsteht ein helles Knirschen…"Wirf, James, du musst Erde werfen."…aber er weigert sich…da drin liegt Onkel Aldrick! Nie im Leben könnte er Erde auf ihn werfen…"Packt ihn!"…die tonlose Stimme befiehlt und es geschieht…seine Arme werden festgehalten und sein Kopf nach hinten gedrückt…eine Maske erscheint vor ihm und legt sich auf sein Gesicht, seinen Mund, seinen Atem, die Luft wird weniger, weniger, er ringt tief, versucht zu keuchen, keine Luft mehr da, er ringt und ringt und ringt und-_

War wach. Mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr James hoch und stieß sich dabei hart den Kopf an der Decke über seinem Bett. Keuchend sah er sich um. ‚Wieder Nacht', dachte er unzusammenhängend und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle auf der Stirn. Unter seinen Fingern fühlte er Hitze und wusste, dass er am nächsten Morgen eine mächtige Beule im Spiegel bewundern könnte, wenn er nicht gleich etwas dagegen tun würde.

Ächzend stand er auf und lief in das Bad, das an sein Zimmer grenzte. Er befeuchtete einen Waschlappen mit kaltem Wasser und hielt ihn sich dann gegen die Stirn. Immer noch müde und daher etwas unkoordiniert verließ er das Bad wieder. Wie von selbst führten ihn seine Schritte zum Fenster und mit einer schnellen Bewegung schob er die weiße Gardine beiseite. Draußen konnte er die Landschaft sehen. Hügeliger Grund, unregelmäßig mit Bäumen bewachsen. Die Szene hatte etwas Unwirkliches an sich, denn der Vollmond schien hell, ohne dass sein Licht auch nur von einer Wolke getrübt wurde. „Wie es Remus wohl geht?", fragte sich James unwillkürlich. Er musste sich keine Antwort darauf geben, denn auch so wusste er, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der in dieser Nacht Qualen litt. Seufzend wandte er sich von der Nachtlandschaft ab und warf dann einen Blick auf seine Couch. Dort lag das Päckchen.

James war nicht mit zu der anschließenden Testamentseröffnung gegangen. Stattdessen hatte er im Vorzimmer des Nachlassverwalters gesessen und versucht, über das Liebesleben von Flubberwürmern nachzudenken.  
Er hatte keine Uhr und wusste nicht, wie lange die Verlesung dauerte, aber irgendwann kam sein Vater mit einem Päckchen auf ihn zu. Er sah seltsam gefasst aus, als er es James hinhielt und der Junge konnte nichts anderes tun, als danach zu greifen.  
„Aldrick…hat es dir vermacht, James."  
James nickte nur stumm und klemmte sich das Bündel unter den Arm. Er hatte es den ganzen Tag nicht betrachtet, aber jetzt starrte er es an und war sich sicher, dass das Päckchen zurück starrte. Als er nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er es achtlos beiseite gelegt. Zu nahe war die vorangegangene Beerdigung. Aber jetzt…

Das Päckchen fühlte sich immer noch so leicht an wie einige Stunden zuvor. Es knisterte und James war sich fast sicher, dass es sich bei dem Verpackten um ein Kleidungsstück handelte. Ein Hemd vielleicht?  
‚Aber warum sollte er mir ein Hemd schenken?', dachte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. ‚Keine Ahnung', antwortete eine flüsternde Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Aber wieso glaubst du, das es ein Hemd ist? Nur weil es leicht ist und knistert…muss es keines sein' James gab der Stimme Recht und fragte sich im nächsten Moment, ob er nun komplett wahnsinnig geworden war. „Da höre ich auf Stimmen in meinem Kopf", murmelte er halblaut.  
‚Und sie antworten dir sogar' Die Flüsterstimme besaß eindeutig Humor. ‚Aber das tut nichts zur Sache, denn das Päckchen ist immer noch zu. Du könntest es aufmachen und einen Blick hineinwerfen…' Einen Moment schwankte James zwischen Neugierde und schlechtem Gewissen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte den Inhalt gar nicht sehen, sondern das Päckchen in der hintersten Ecke des Schranks verstecken und sich dann ins Bett verkriechen. Fast schien es ihm wie Verrat an seinem Onkel, dass er wissen wollte, was in dem Papier enthalten war. Der andere, weitaus größere Teil von James wehrte sich trotzig gegen diese Selbstvorwürfe. ‚Er hat es mir…vererbt, also darf ich es öffnen. Er wäre enttäuscht, wenn ich's mir nicht mal ansehen würde.' Dieses Argument gab den Ausschlag.

Seine Finger streiften den Bindfaden ab, der darum gewickelt war und öffneten nun bedächtig das braune Papier. Als er es beiseite geschoben hatte, fiel sein Blick auf ein beschriebenes Pergament und sein Herz klopfte schneller. Ohne jeden Zweifel, das war die Schrift seines Onkels. Vorsichtig nahm James das Schriftstück in die Hand und atmete noch einmal tief ein.  
Dann begann er, den letzten Gruß Aldricks zu lesen.

_‚Hey James!_

_Wenn du diesen Zettel hier liest, dann ist es wirklich passiert und ich bin tot. Sei nicht traurig, davon bekommt man Falten. Um deinen Kummer ein wenig zu lindern, habe ich dir etwas Besonderes vererbt. Er war mir schon oft von großem Nutzen, vor allem wenn ein hübsches Mädchen im Spiel war. Frag' nicht, woher ich ihn habe, deine Eltern würden es nicht verstehen und vielleicht denken, dass ich unverantwortlich bin. Ich hoffe, du hast genauso viel Spaß damit wie ich hatte._

_In Liebe, Aldrick'_

Auch wenn James es nicht wollte, so musste er doch grinsen. ‚Typisch Aldrick!', dachte er, doch nun war ihm ein wenig leichter ums Herz. Er legte das Pergament beiseite und besah sich den eigentlichen Inhalt des Päckchens. Perlender Stoff lag da, aus fließendem Gewebe geschaffen und von unbestimmbarer Farbe. Unter seinen Fingern fühlte es sich wie Seide an, nur kühler, glatter, schöner.  
James stand auf und streckte die Arme von sich. In den Händen hielt er einen Umhang, der so leicht war, dass wohl nur ein einzelner Lufthauch genügt hätte, ihn davon zu tragen.  
„Wunderschön", flüsterte James und besah sich atemlos das Erbe seines Onkels. ‚Zieh ihn an!', drängte die Stimme in seinem Kopf und James gehorchte aufs Wort.  
Bedächtig legte er ihn sich um, verschnürte die Fäden am Hals und schloss dann einen Moment die Augen. Es fühlte sich leicht an, und so gut, dass ein Kribbeln über seine Haut lief. James wandte sich um, um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Er war sicher, dass sich der Spiegel immer noch an seinem angestammten Platz befand, aber obwohl James vor ihm stand, konnte er nicht sein Ebenbild darin sehen. Stattdessen war sein Zimmer leer, als hätte es ihn niemals gegeben. Stirnrunzelnd befreite er seinen Kopf von dem zarten Gewebe und schrie leise auf. Da…hing sein Kopf…mitten im Raum. ‚Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!', dachte James sprachlos. ‚Ist es etwa…?' Ohne diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen setzte er den Umhang wieder auf – und verschwunden war sein Kopf. Der Spiegel zeigte wieder nur sein leeres Zimmer. „Unglaublich!", flüsterte James. Vorsichtig löste er die Schnüre am Hals und der Umhang glitt zu Boden. Je mehr Stoff seine Haut verließ, desto mehr seines Körpers wurde sichtbar und schließlich stand der ganze James vor dem Spiegel und musterte ungläubig sein Ebenbild. Langsam dämmerte ihm, was er da bekommen hatte. „Ein Tarnumhang. Er – hat mir einen Tarnumhang…"

Heiße Dankbarkeit überflutete James. Er wusste, Tarnumhänge waren selten und dafür umso kostbarer – und nun besaß er einen. „Danke, Onkel Aldrick, danke, danke, danke", murmelte er glücklich. Während er über den kühlen Stoff strich, fiel sein Blick auf seinen Besen in der Ecke und eine Idee durchzuckte ihn. ‚Ich könnte ihn Sirius zeigen. Nur kurz…ich habe mich seit Tagen nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet…und geflogen bin ich auch schon lange nicht mehr…' James hielt einen Moment inne, um Für und Wider abzuwägen.  
Wieder überfielen ihn Gewissensbisse. ‚Ich sollte trauern…dasitzen und vor mich hinstarren…' Aber dann kam ihn ein Satz Aldricks in den Sinn. ‚_Ich hoffe, du hast genauso viel Spaß damit wie ich hatte_.' Eine plötzliche Träne löste sich aus James' Augenwinkel und lief, als fürchtete sie, weggewischt zu werden, schnell seine Wange hinab. Aber diesmal war es James egal. ‚Er hat nicht gewollt, dass ich traurig bin. Und er mochte Sirius. Nach London ist es nicht weit; nur zwanzig oder dreißig Meilen. Aldrick…hätte es lustig gefunden.' Damit war die Entscheidung gefallen.  
Leise schlich James zur Tür und lauschte ein paar Augenblicke. Kein Laut zu hören; offensichtlich schliefen seine Eltern tief und fest.  
Er ging zum Schrank, zog sich Jeans, T-Shirt und Turnschuhe an und öffnete dann so leise wie möglich sein Fenster. Eine sanfte Brise strich heran und brachte James den samtigen, warmen Geruch einer klaren Sommernacht. Der Besen unter seinen Händen schien zu tanzen, beinahe, als wüsste er, dass es hinaus in die Nacht gehen sollte.  
Schnell legte James den Tarnumhang an und drapierte ihn über dem Besen, sodass im Spiegel nur noch ein paar Reisigzweige zu sehen waren. ‚Und die fallen bestimmt nicht auf'  
Ein prüfender Blick noch, ob er die Zimmertür auch ja verschlossen hatte und dann – hinaus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obwohl Mitternacht schon lange verstrichen war, war Sirius Blacks Zimmer immer noch hell erleuchtet von einem flackernden Kaminfeuer und unzähligen schwebenden Kerzen.  
James landete vorsichtig auf dem Fenstersims, stieg vom Besen ab und sah dann durch die hohe Scheibe. Er musste nicht lange nach seinem Freund Ausschau halten, denn der lag auf der Couch vor dem Kamin und las in einem dicken Wälzer.

‚Das würde mir keiner glauben, wenn ich es erzählen würde', dachte James und klopfte gegen die Fensterscheibe. Einen Moment lang passierte gar nichts, doch dann blickte Sirius auf. Falten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, während er sich, offenbar äußerst unerfreut über die plötzliche Störung, umsah. Angesichts Sirius' wütender Miene keimte ungestümes Lachen in James auf, aber er unterdrückte es und beobachtete weiter seinen Freund. Dieser senkte nach einigen Momenten den Kopf, um weiter zu lesen, denn er hatte niemanden entdecken können und damit wohl beschlossen, dass er sich das Geräusch nur eingebildet hatte.  
James wartete eine Minute, trommelte dann wild gegen die Scheibe, kratzte auf ihr herum und gab unverständliche Laute von sich, die an einfallende Trollhorden erinnerten.

Gerade noch ein Bild der vollkommenen Ruhe, sprang Sirius nun auf und sah misstrauisch zum Fenster. James grinste, denn obwohl Sirius' Blick genau seine Augen zu treffen schien, so nahm er ihn doch nicht wahr. ‚Onkel Aldrick hatte Recht – es macht Spaß! Nie mehr erwischt werden von McGonagall; nie wieder Nachsitzen bei Filch, der alten Teppichmatte...ob wirklich was dran war an dem Geheimgang im fünften Stock? Und der Verbotene Wald…nicht mal Hagrid kann uns jetzt noch dran hindern…und die Mädchenschlafsäle…' Während James in vollkommenen Zukunftsvisionen schwelgte, sah er, wie Sirius sich einen Schürhaken vom Kamin schnappte und zum Fenster lief. Mit einem schnellen Ruck öffnete er es. „Wer immer da auch ist – komm raus!", zischte Sirius.  
James spürte deutlich den bitteren Ernst hinter diesen Worten und lüftete seine Kapuze. „Hallo Sirius. Ich-" „Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!", wurde er von einem lauten Schrei unterbrochen. Als James den Stoff von seinem Kopf gezogen hatte, war unverhohlenes Entsetzen auf Sirius' Gesicht erschienen. Blitzschnell war er rückwärts gesprungen, hatte dabei aber leider einen kleinen Hocker übersehen, über den er nun stolperte und dabei höchst unelegant auf seinem Hintern landete.

Bedeppert und ungläubig sah er zu James, der sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte und laut losprustete. „Wie – was - ?", stotterte Sirius und reizte James nur noch mehr zum Lachen. ‚Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich es schaffe, dem alten Black einen Schreck einzujagen', dachte er und sprang, immer noch leise kichernd, ins Zimmer.  
Mittlerweile schien sich Sirius wieder gefasst zu haben, denn er stand auf und stellte den umgestoßenen Hocker richtig hin. Dabei ließ er jedoch James keine Sekunde aus den Augen und diesem wurde allmählich klar, dass ein schwebender Kopf, noch dazu zu einer solch fortgeschrittenen Uhrzeit, nicht unbedingt den besten Eindruck hinterließ.  
„Ich schätze mal, dass du mein bester Freund bist", unterbrach Sirius die Stille. „Aber wo ist der Rest von dir?" James grinste ihn an. Der gute Sirius würde nie zugeben, dass er sich furchtbar erschrocken hatte und versuchte daher, sein Unbehagen mit trockenen Sprüchen zu verschleiern.

„Na hier!", antwortete James und zog die Bänder am Hals auf. Der Umhang fiel von ihm ab und auf einmal stand der ganze James Potter vor Sirius. Dieser machte große Augen und starrte auf den Stoff zu Füßen seines Freundes. „Woher hast du den?", fragte er, beinahe so atemlos wie James noch zwei Stunden zuvor. „Von…", sagte James leise. „Von?", fragte Sirius und kniete sich dann hin, um den Umhang näher anzusehen.  
„Aldrick. Ich habe ihn von Aldrick. Er hat ihn mir vererbt", sagte James mit fester Stimme und hockte sich dann neben Sirius. Dieser sah ihn prüfend an.„Wie geht's dir?" „Geht so." James zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Nein, tut es nicht. Ich weiß, wie viel er dir bedeutet hat. Tut mir leid, Mann. Und tut mir sehr leid, dass ich heute – gestern – nicht vorbeigekommen bin. Die Alten haben Bannflüche um das ganze Haus gelegt; ich kann nicht mal die Nase zur Tür raus stecken."  
Die Bitterkeit in Sirius' Stimme ließ James aufhorchen.  
„Wie lange hast du noch Hausarrest?" „Bis Ende des Monats.", antwortete Sirius mürrisch. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass dein Onkel gestorben ist und ich darum zu dir will, aber das hat sie gar nicht gekratzt. Tut mir ehrlich leid."  
James nickte beklommen. Der Kloß in seinem Hals war wieder da. Sirius war schon seit langem sein bester Freund und wie immer hatte er sofort erkannt, was in ihm vorging. Allein von seiner Gegenwart wurde James mehr getröstet, als es die hilflosen Worte seiner Eltern vermocht hatten. Es tat gut, einen solchen Freund zu haben, befand er.

„Darf ich ihn anfassen?", unterbrach Sirius seine Gedanken. „Klar doch!", erwiderte James, erhob sich und setzte sich auf die Couch. Sein Freund hatte derweil den Umhang aufgehoben und fuhr mit den Fingern auf dem Stoff entlang. „Es fühlt sich toll an", meinte Sirius nach einer Weile und grinste James an. Dieser grinste zurück.  
„Los, zieh ihn an!" Sirius hatte nur auf diese Worte gewartet, denn flugs hatte er sich den Umhang umgeworfen und war verschwunden.  
„Wow! Was für ein irres Gefühl!" James hörte ihn aus der Ecke, in der ein großer Bücherschrank stand, kichern. „Damit haben wir…ganz neue Möglichkeiten!" James nickte nur. Dann hörte er plötzliches Gelächter aus dem unteren Teil des Hauses.  
„Ihr habt heute Abend Besuch?", fragte er in den Raum, denn Sirius war immer noch unsichtbar. „Ja, leider!", hörte er eine Stimme direkt vor sich und blickte einen Moment später in Sirius' graue Augen. „Tante Druella und Onkel Cygnus samt ihrer Brut. Diese Krähen haben sich festgesetzt und werden vermutlich erst dann verschwinden, wenn der ganze Feuerwhiskey alle ist.", sagte Sirius verächtlich. Seine Stirn hatte sich in tiefe Falten gelegt und seine Augen hatten einen bitterbösen Glanz angenommen.

„Nah, sie sind trotzdem deine Familie…" James hatte Sirius beruhigen wollen, aber genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Erzürnt sprang der älteste Sohn der Blacks auf und tigerte durch das Zimmer. „Familie. Als wüssten die, was das ist. Der Alte macht mich fertig…und die Sabberhexe…wenn ich könnte, dann…Ständig diese Reden, von wegen, ich wäre ein Black und müsste darauf achten, in wessen Gesellschaft ich mich zeige. Ich müsste beweisen, dass ich ein wahrer Zauberer und reinen Blutes bin…und Mutter…"

„Sirius!", erklang da plötzlich eine Stimme vor der Tür. „Sirius, wenn du schon nicht den Anstand und die Manieren hast, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten, dann verabschiede dich wenigstens von unseren Gästen. Du wirst deine Cousinen erst in Hogwarts wieder sehen!"  
Die beiden Jungen waren zusammengezuckt und sahen sich erschrocken an. „Scheiße! James, du solltest besser verschwinden. Sie ist immer noch wütend wegen des Teppichs mit dem Stammbaum und wenn sie dich hier sieht, verbietet sie mir vielleicht, die letzten beiden Wochen zu dir zu kommen. Schnell, hast du alles?"  
James hatte kein tiefer gehendes Interesse daran, der Mutter von Sirius zu begegnen. Sie hatte ihn zwar immer freundlich behandelt, aber James war sich im Klaren darüber, dass dies nur an seiner Abstammung lag. Wäre er wie Remus gewesen, hätte er nicht einmal das Haus der Blacks betreten dürfen, denn das wäre gegen ihr Familienmotto – Toujours pur – gewesen.  
James schnappte sich also Besen, Tarnumhang und verabschiedete sich mit einem Handschlag von Sirius. Als er auf den Fenstersims kletterte, hörte er schon, wie die Türklinke heruntergedrückt wurde. Mit einem schnellen Sprung war er fort in die Nacht verschwunden.


End file.
